Journey to D'zeron Section 7: Consent
73jason meets with rhonda --------Jason meets with Rhonda, notes [needs total re-write when character, role and history of Rhonda is established the stated and hidden purpose of Jason’s journey needs also clarified first } Scene 11 Rhonda and Jason ????day of week? date? what day does D‘neira check messages? how does the D’zeron calender work? Rhonda would still call him Dr Scott-Harris. Why does Alexadreil send her to supervise Jason? or does she insist on going? If so, why? perhaps he needs someone there In person to verify he is connected to Paragangia, since he refuses to be linked? If this is the reason they should go together to do this. Sen’tran won’t do it? But why couldn’t Harris?] Does she manipulate him to get him to let her go? loves her and she uses him She actually goes so Thearon has a way of returning to ESM from Rhoisoh? How does she get along with Sen’tran and how do they interact? how much does he know about her, and what are his assumptions? She entered the observation room and glanced around at the blue walls with obvious disapproval. “Good morning Rhonda, how was your first night at Terran 8?” He asked politely. She silently offered him a temporary link. He politely refused. She didn’t persist. “I’ve contacted the Alliance office. Marrion Jay has permission to remain tethered as long as needed until we get permission from D’zeron . Before approving any travel to Kaar-Taal, they will have to contact Matriarch D’neira. She receives messages once a week, on Thursday, in the evening. Today is Saturday so we won’t be in contact for another 5 days” Continued Rhonda “even If she replies this week she may not be ready to negotiate.” “So I just wait here?” He seemed puzzled and frustrated. Anxious to get going. Good. This is going easier than I expected.'' Good,'' she was careful not to show her approval or mention the retro-technology museum,'' letting him stay at the inn with Harris on a drinking binge on the alien side of town rather than in the more earthlike port hotel worked out as expected. He is tired and stressed, overwhelmed with the city and doesn’t want to stay here.'' “I mentioned you. If she considers our requests, she might want to speak with you. You are free to do as you wish until then. We wait at Jai-Ten until she agrees to allow us to take you there. If she does not reply, we send another message next week. You will Meet me here again in 6 days, unless I call for you sooner.” “There is not much for me to do here; very little dream activity, and no basic technologies that I’m aware of.” “It doesn’t matter what you do here. When it’s time to go, we’ll find you. I have no desire to stay on this vile exile planet any longer than necessary, but you know better than anyone that to travel over Kaar-Taal in air transports without permission, or to land there would jepardize our already tenuous relationship with these primative people, who happen to control this planet, which, I must remind you, You agreed to help Alexandreil reestablish a friendly relationship with. We cannot even consider that risk.” She replied patronizingly. He imagined she was baiting him. He took the bait. “none of us want to be here any longer than we have to. The village is only a few days walk from the coast. An air transport could drop me with a boat in neutral water. I could row or sail to shore and walk to D’zeron. I can build myself a boat which would be legal on Kaar-taal, if there isn’t one available. I might find more dream activity there. On Kaar-taal I could contact D’neira through dreams, and ask her to reply to your message sooner. If not, it should only be about three days journey to D’zeron. I understand the river Sh’harn is easily navigable. I could travel inland by boat, once I got beyond the waterfall, and get there even sooner.” “I guess you would want to do that.” She glared down at him “I suppose it is wise to use primitive technology to make first contact with a primitive people.” Jason grinned “That’s why I’m here. You will consider my request?” “I wonder if anyone so Rash could possibly survive such a journey. It would not do to offend Alexandreil by letting you get yourself killed so soon. Personally, I wouldn’t have a problem with it, but You are a valuable resource which we happen to still need. However if you had someone with you who had an implant, even if it is turned off as the law requires, they could be tracked, and rescued in an emergency. You must find someone willing travel with you. I certainly won’t go. Do you have someone in mind?” “Anton would love to go” Jason ginned, not thinking Rhonda laughed with no humor. “He’s a child. Sen’tran would never consider it.” “Harris Jenzar, then” he replied quickly. “Harris asked if he could go with me to D’zeron. He wants to learn about dreaming.” “Harris. Of course. I bet he already knows more about dreaming than he ought to.” She sneered dismissively. “ He’s probably drunk. need I remind you that’s why I am making these arrangements for you? Perhaps you should find someone else. Or You’ll need to start sobering him up then, Dr Scott-Harris.” He Laughed. “No problem” He didn’t care whether Harris went, or sobered up for it or not. He was going to D’zeron –Soon-- with him or without him. Once permission was given for the journey, The port authority would not care who went. “I’ll introduce you now at the Alliance Office so you can finalize your arrangements. we have already registered your Identification as a negotiator, but since you’re not linked they have to see you in person. Contact me when your permission is final. I will arrange air transport.” The introduction was soon accomplished, and the young Anthropologist grinned at her, like a reckless child. She walked away and left him grinning there. ***********N***** 28 Jason meets with the port authority at the alliance office At this time he might learn more about how to send messages, what there is to do In D’zeron, etc. '' ''****Out take from Jason talking to RHonda '' ''D’neira, in D’zeron, the city of his dreams. He had seen her in Jonathan’s memories, in shared dreams; a small, thin teenage girl with tightly braided hair, serious, sensitive features, and a quite poise which made her seem much older than 14. She would be in her 50s now, which for D’zeron was very old. Jason knew he would feel more at home in D’zeron than here in the busy alien spaceport city, and was very anxious to get there soon. '' , puzzled and frustrated. I am here to help was negotiate and translate. Why didn’t she ask me to help compose the first message? First impressions are important. What will she let me do?'' '' Jason felt little desire to explore Jai-ten alone, and feared Harris might not recover from his Spacer planetary-leave ritual for at least another week. He didn’t know how to contact Anton on the Marrion Jay, and besides, he came here to go to D’zeron, not to hang out in Jai-Ten.'' '' Back on the road to his dreams, he resisted the urge to hug the unpleasant Paragangian politician. Dr. Jason Scott-Harris left the Marrion Jay that morning elated. He transported directly to the Alliance Office rather than walking. '' '' By lunchtime he had permission to enter the continent of Kaar-Taal using only native technologies, made of native materials, and the address of the Jai-ten museum of Retrotechnology. He would paddle a boat up the river Sh’harn and walk into the city of D’zeron as soon as he could get there. They gave him special permission for his glasses and his ring, which would otherwise be forbidden for being made of a material non-existent on Kaar-Taal: metal. His guitar was deemed acceptable being entirely hand made from entirely natural materials, even though many of the materials it contained did not exist on Kaar-taal. Harris’s memory implant was also excused, if all communications functions were shut down before entering Kaar-taal airspace. Sylvia, however, would be out of the question.'' '' ***prior to this, or around this point, he would contact Harris at the inn and try to get him to agree to go. they might get permission not from him directly, but through Rhonda and/or Sen’tran manipulating the computer to forge his consent. I don’t know if harris would actually talk to Jason. probably breifly, and he would agree to go, but then by the time Jason got back he would already be out drinking again. Perhaps that consent given on the phone would be enough to be legal.'' ason would make sure it was ok for him to travel alone if Herris copped out. ] Jason had a feeling he would be going alone. At this point, he welcomed that feeling. 74girl at retroteh musium 12 museum of retrotechnology. He learns of it from the port off ice when he gets his permission to go. He goes right over there, excited to go there. He’s looking for materials he needs, such as a boat. chapter says Dara Jeen told him, I like that better, the port office might refer him to her or he might jsut feel more comfortable seeking her advice than the advice of office officials Or it could be that port office sent him, he had this bad experiance with the girl, told Dara Jeen and Dara Jeen told him about George Sr. the name on the card is George. This would be a short chapter just about his encounter with the girl. **find file with details on this? --2014 still need to find that file. This file functions as a lead in to the discussion on marriage with DaraJeen. It shows Jason’s normal social function when a girl is showing interest in him. When he goes back he would meet the other George, who is her father, she is George JR. He apologizes for his daughter’s behavior earlier, but makes clear that he also would be very happy to see the two of them married. Later, Jason will bring Anton to the museum, and she and George Jr. will become close friends. (possible romance later on) or, her father might forbid their friendship, because of his involvement with Thearon? or THeaoron might try to use this freindship to gain access to Anton and Sen'tran etc? but Jr is such a strong personality and is full teran with no dream/telepath genetics, so THearon has no influenc over her. 75llunch with darajeen and talk abt marriage 13 lunch with Dara Jeen after he goes to the museum of Retrotechnology briefly, and has an unpleasant encounter with George the fangirl, he then go back to the inn and talk to DaraJeen at lunch, about Harris and about this girl and about relationships in general. He was hoping Harris would go with him to manage the girl, but he decides instead to invite Anton to go, and DaraJeen helps to arrange this through Sen’tran. SHe also tells him about the girls father George with whom she is quite freindly. Paragangians need a negotiator to deal with a negotiator, but Jason needs a negotiator to deal with a girl. might make a comment about this She has a pleasant conversation about Harris with Sen’tran along the way and promises to take good care of him, as far as she can. next file needing transfered here is 31 x28museum of retrotech old notes and scraps, from the dod 2013 journey to D'zeron folder 76 old notes and scraps museum of retrotechnology In 2011 version, Jason will have already met the Girl George at this time, and will have invited Anton to go with him to the museum. needs complete rewrite. Scene 13 Museum of retro-technology ****needs re writing to change gender and to accommodate Jason’s fame in this version. *** Soon he was again wandering the alien streets alone through greenish air under the slightly orange sky, looking for a museum. His culture shock had vanished into his excitement of the current adventure. To his amazement, the rough-cut, weathered wooden sign above the door said “Jai-ten Museum of retro-technology” in obviously hand carved and fire-darkened letters. He pushed open the door, old painted wood with quaint, 20th-century-Earth panes of glass inset into the top half, squeaking on ancient metal hinges. A polished, but well worn brass bell hanging from a chain jangled as he entered, bringing the startled proprietor rushing from the back room. Small and chubby, his bald scalp as well polished as the door-bell, the man stopped in his tracks halfway across the room and his welcoming grin faded into utter amazement as he realized who had just entered his museum. Recovering quickly he continued forward, grinning even brighter and extended his hand to the young man. “Dr Jason Scott-Harris!” He exclaimed “I heard rumors of your arrival with the Marrion Jay but I hadn't daredpe you would ahve time to stop by. I am honored that you have come to view my humble collection of artifacts. Retro-technologists are so few and far between in this age of apathy and indulgence. I am highly honored to be standing in the presence of one of the greatest ever of our kind. You are our hope for the future, sir.” Jason was caught off guard by this overly verbose honoring. As a Retro technoligist on Earth, he was accustomed to being greeted with confusion rather than honor. The man bowed to Jason and Jason, Dumstruck, stared at him blankly THe man paused, unsure how to proceed. “I am George Darren Pastirrani, originally of planet Earth. I’m truly honored to meet you, sir. What brings you to honor my shop with your presence?” Here in this alien place the reaction was even less expected. Before Jason could gather his breath or his thoughts to formulate a response, George went on. “I’m just setting down to lunch, would you join me?” “DaraJeen said you might help with a few things I need” Jason began. “Oh so you have already had lunch.” George nodded knowingly “Come sit with me. Have some lemonade. Tell me why the sweetest and most beuautiful innkeeper of all of Jai-Ten has seen fit to honor me with your company” So Jason fwollowed George to the cluttered backroom of the Jai-ten museum of Retro technology, where they sat drinking lemonade from hand thrown stoneware mugs and Jason began to explain his mission. George had traveled to D’zeron once, ***when??/ why?? how?make this dialogue***when he was much younger, and had suggestions about where to land, adding that the waterfall was a must-see natural wonder in the early morning, offering advice on how to port a boat up the cliff and many other things. He provided a boat of D’zeron origion, with ropes to help Jason haul it up the cliff. Also to help Harris up the cliff, since he was not skilled at climbing. **** George’s journey could have been shortly before the visit of Jonathan (he might or might not have even met Jonathan) …his journey may have been related to Jonathan’s and might have been how he gained his interest in retro-technology. (he could have come there with Jonathan, as an assistant of Jonathan, and decided to stay in Jai-ten, or he happened to be in Jai-ten and Jonathan recruited him, and then he started the museum***** I need to fill in his backstory*** and figure out why no-one has previously mentioned him. Sen’tran knows him, ***and figure out what he knows about Jonathan. perhaps his journey to D’zeron was more recent. Perhaps he was a retro-technologist and came there just to study D’zeron and stayed to teach people of Jai-ten about D’zeron. and never met Jonathan. The boat was a museum piece, beautifully constructed, authentic D’zeron construction. It wasn’t intended for sea travel, but rather for fishing on the river. A beautiful craft with a light frame built of hollow strong wood stems like bamboo, the frame covered with a tightly woven fabric treated with some sort of tree sap to render it perfectly waterproof, and very strong. The paddle is constructed of the same light hollow stems, the blades of the paddles formed by flattening and bonding the stems, and the final shape apparently carved through some sort of abrasive process and finely polished. Jason called from the museum, and ****Rhonda arranged for an airtransport to drop Jason and the boat at an island near the shore, just outside of Kaar-Taal air space, with all other supplies needed for the journey, including clothing and food for both Jason and Harris. Jason provided the clothes for himself, simple hand-made clothes of natural materials. in the law of D’zeron, visiters were permitted atire which could not have origionated in D’zeron, if they had no other, so Jason decided it would be acceptable for him to wear his glasses, even though they contained metal, and Rhonda provided normal pargangian spacer uniforms for Harris. Jason had no Idea what they were made of but it was unquestionably not natural. 77 Rhonda comes to talk with DaraJeen Rhonda comes to talk with DaraJeen She insists that DaraJeen help her to convince Harris to go. it is clear that she does not want to help, Does not want him to go. Show relationship between these two women, who are both in the power of Thearon, one fairly willingly, but unhappily, one unwillingly, but she still has some quality of life because she is still trying to do good in spite of her captivity. ***what does Rhonda know about Sunshine? Rhonda would appeal to Dara Jean on the basis of her concern for the medical crisis on the planet RHoisoh. Rhonda would speak with her of THearon but his name might not be mentioned, and Dara Jeen would try to suggest to RHonda that she ought to be able to resist his power and protect the universe from his evil due to her position as the mother of the ehir of Earth Station Mexico. I could explain her role without reveiling that she is ALexandreil’s wife and the mother of his child 78 jason returns to inn harris out drinking jason returns to the inn Harris is out drinking Scene 14 Jason returns to inn, Harris out drinking '' Jason returned to the inn that evening.{after hanging out with Anton and the museum people and getting a boat and whatever else he might need for the journey, and learning more about D’zeron and Kaar-taal from George Senior, who has been there for some reason. ] Harris was already out drinking again. ***DaraJeen might not have given him the message from Jason? I might add a scene about how she gives him the message in such a way that she can tell Jason honestly she has told Harris, but she intentionally hasn’t really got Harris to understand that he really is expected to go, and in such a way that she is encouraging him not to go. She knows Rhonda wants Harris to go. she wants Harris not to go, both to defy Rhonda and to protect Harris. She probably does not want him to go to D’zeron***Jason took this to mean the Navigator had chosen not to come with him. perhaps assuming he did get the message from DaraJeen (insert here conversation between Jason and Darra Jeen about Harris with some forshadowing of her being half Roizohan, and her connection to Rhonda). ? Jason would tell DaraJeen he didn’t feel comfortable with Harris going, and would perhaps rather go alone. maybe in the conversation about the girl he would be really emphasizing how he liked being alone. She knows it’s more sour grapes than sincere, but it still helps her feel better about trying to prevent Harris from going. She tells JAson she will do all she can to help him . SHe feels like by trying to keep Harris from going she is helping everyone. Rhonda’s reason for wanting Harris to go might be also partly wanting to get him off the Marrion Jay, hoping to be able TO TRAVEL TO RHOIZOH WITHOUT HIM. He’s relieved not to have to deal with drunk Harris at this point, but also worried about Harris’s welfare, (express this in conversation with DaraJeen, Dara Jeen tells him Harris will be fin, reassures him.) and sad not to have him there as a friend, sober. Jason knew he needed to rest before embarking on this journey, and because night on Kaar--taal would be daytime in Jai ten, to arive in the morning meant he needed to depart from jai-ten in the early evening, well rested. Jason didn’t want to arrive at night, fearing it might be difficult to find the land in darkness, since there would obviously be no lights on shore, plus there were reputed (George tells him about sea creatures) to be nocturnal sea creatures which might provide a hazard to a small boat in the ocean. And he is also aware that D’zeron forbids people to leave the village at night, though he’s not sure of all the reasons for this ***neither am i?n 79Jason dreams alone night 2 he decides to stay up late so that he can get his sleep pattern readjusted, to not be too tired on the day of his arrival, so he stays awake as long as he can and then sleeps till almost noon. while he is sleeping, Harris comes in, again ignoring his messages, and is sound asleep when Jason awaken late morning, still sound asleep when Jason is ready to leave, not expecting to be up for several hours. Jason talks to Rhonda about this, and they agree that Rhonda will get him ready to go and sed Jason ahead with all the supplies to set up camp and prepare the boat for portage up the cliff, and then will come back the next day for Harris. Jason might suggest he could take anton instead, because Anton really wants to go, Rhonda will reject this officially based on his age, but actually based on the fact that he is monitered by Sen’tran, so she cannot secretly moniter his as she believe she will be able to do with Harris. Sen’tran might be able to detect some tampering she has done to his implant and realize she is doing things she shouldn’t be. thus he is gradually beginning to realize her connection to THearon. Jason doesn’t trust Harris to actually come, and is a little disappointed not to have been able to spend more time with Harris as a friend when Harris was sober in jai-Ten, but traveling to D’zeron alone will be easier. The retro technologist has studied and practiced all sorts of basic survival skills, and in spite of his slight appearance and timidity is in excellent physical condition. Harris knows nothing about such things and is not used to much physical activity, and not comfortable killing things to eat so he would make travel more difficult. this chapter will end with Jason staying up late before going to sleep, choosing to dream in his own dreams, to recover from his culture shock, to be ready to face the new adventure of the journey to D’zeron. in this chapter his thoughts while looking at Aissis need to correspond to Serai’s thoughts at sunrise, WHICH SHE WILL share with D’neira in conversation on the next chapter. in the next chapter,***the Serai and Allissa convo about marriage Write a dream sequence showing the sort of dreams he dreams alone. He would dream of Serai. He’s not thinking much about Kaar-Taal, and the journey, more about D’zeron. There might also be warnings in his dreams, i.e. he might see DaraJeen and Rhonda in his dream in the form of cats. and he might be attacked by one of the cats. and then remembering that dream might confuse him when he arrives in D’zeron after the wildcat incident. *** 80 Serai talks to Allissa about Marriage I am putting this here because the prior chapter mentions it, though in the last edit it was not located here. might need to move or remove later--2014 feb Serai talks with Allissa about Marriage. Before Allissa’s birthday Serai would try to get her to accept her marriage to Chathalen. This would be part of her duty as the weaver. She would take her to the temple and talk with her directly, tell her Chathalen is waiting for her to marry her. This should happen before Serai talks with D’neira about marriage, but I need to find a place it fits into Jason’s story line. Ideally adjacent to something about Harris, hinting that they will be together. What Serai thinks of Jason before he arrives dec 09 She knows Tersh and Chathalen, but has never seen any other human from elsewhere. She really wishes she could go and visit other places and learn of other people. in fact, Allissa, Serai and Chathalen would talk together about aliens, but Chathalen would be reluctant to talk much, so it would be Allissa and Serai getting together and getting what information they could from Tersh and Chathalen and from the histories. So the two of them would talk about marrying aliens. Serai might in part blame this exploration for Allissa’s lack of interest in Chathalen, because Allissa wants to marry an alien. and even though Chathalen is her best friend and she loves him, so part of her knows she is destined for something greater. Chathalen would try to discourage Allissa from this research after a point, and be angry with Serai for encouraging her, they would fight about this, and Serai would come to agree with Chathalen, encouraging Allissa to marry him. Chathalen would confide Serai’s interest in marrying aliens to Jason at some point and this would again cause him to worry that she chose him not for himself but merely because he was an alien. She has read the stories about Jonathan and the two very tall black skinned men who cam with him. The only aliens she has seen are Tersh who looks D’zeron and Chathalen, who looks like Jonathan, taller and darker than D’zeron’s. She expects the aliens to be tall and dark. this effects her reaction to Jason and Harris. Chathalen will know this. he will fear she will refuse to take care of the cat and not want to be with Jason since Jason doesn't look the way they expect him to look. they might also suspect that Allissa's father is an ALien since they do not know. it is odd to them that D'neira does not even confide this to Serai and CHathalen, even after Chathalen's assention and the two of them would secretly speculate about Allissa's parentage. 81 Rhonda asks Harris to go with Jason placeholder file Rhonda tries to get Harris to go with Jason Nov 09. edited 2014 In the current version, this is truly Rhonda, though her loyalty is to Thaeron. I still need to re create details of Rhonda so I can write about how she intereacts with Jason and Alex and Harris in book one before she is replaced by Thaeron, which happens while they are in D’Zeron. She is part Roizohan, so she will perhaps have some telepathy but is not a shifter, like DaraJeen. she is certainly able to dream, because her backstory requires that, so I need to figure out the interaction between dreams, links, and telepathy and shifting because I set for sure any of the parts about RHonda. DaraJeen could still associate her with Thaeron, but maybe not calling her Thaeron, but just calling her a minion of Thaeron. Rhonda might still visit her and threaten her in Thaeren’s name. She might try to use force, and Sylvia might fight her off, etc. she would also make threats, etc. she does not want to risk not having a way to keep track of Jason, she thinks she will be blamed by both theron and Alexandreil if Jason dies, and everyone will punish her, or perhaps punish leon for the loss of him somehow. …exactly how this goes depends on who knows what about Jason so that needs t be fully settled first. 82 Serai talks to Dneira abt aliens and marriage same day as Jason’s Second night in D’zeron, while he sleeps alone and has only private dreams, but disturbing romantic dreams about Serai. in this convo, she might tell D’neira about talking to Aisses that morning, the feeling she has of impending destiny. and then right following this convo we’ll see Jason saying goodeening to Aisis and thinking about the butterfly girl, and the principle of eternal marriage. and thinking how he has never been interested in marriage, and now suddenly everything seems pushing him that way. they might talk about the threat to D’zeron culture of the approaching aliens,, the value of marrying them and the risks …of leaving and never returning, or of contamination of the culture, destruction of their way of life, etc. D’neira came to Serai’s home in the morning, just as Serai was setting the young apprentices to their weaving tasks. Serai got them started, and then followed D’neira to the temple, where they could discuss matters of Marriage… Serai waited for D’neira to speak, though she already know the question. “She’s still not ready is she?” Serai didn’t respond. They both knew. “You marry him, Serai.” “No, D’neira. I am not his destiny. He must marry Allissa. “She does not choose him. We don’t have time for trouble. An you have both been alone so long” “No. You are right, of course. I have the power, I could take her place and let her take mine, but it would not be fair to Chathalen. He has fully chosen, even though she has not. She is very young, younger than her years. She will chose him, when she is ready. “Is it fair that he must wait?” Serai shrugged. “No. But he chooses it. Better to freely choose suffering than be constrained to joy” “And you, Serai?” She looked at the floor, blushing. “We know they are coming, Serai. We must speak openly of this. You cannot know that they will want to marry. Not every alien is like Tersh’s father. I understand he was considered somewhat unusual among his people.” “I have studied the records of his people. All the rest of them were even taller, and darker than Jonathan. You knew him, though, D’neira. Tell me again, what was he like?” Her eyes were shining like a child, anticipating this well-known story. “Serai, you have heard the story many times. I see no point in rehearsing it again.” “Tell me the part you never tell then. Why didn’t ''you marry him D’neira? You were old enough, and young enough you could have born his child and lived. You could have born him many children, and lived to raise them here in D’zeron even after you journeyed through the stars with him. Why didn’t you marry him? When she died, you could still have married him then, instead of becoming Dream keeper.” D’neira sighed. “The past is done Serai. That was not the path I chose. I will not regret my choices, and I will accept yours, but I wish to know your will.” “I would have married him” “Is this why you will not marry Chathalen? Is he not alien enough for your ambition?” “Chathalen will marry Allissa. They will bear children who will dream.” “So could you, Serai.” “So I will D’neira, and if it is within my power I will bring them back to D’zeron” “You are the weaver, Serai. I must trust your wisdom in this I suppose your position does not in the end make you any less foolish than any other young girl seeking love.” “I am not so young, D’neira, and not everyone can be as wise as you, nor should we. Life and love are intrinsicly foolish endeavors. “I suppose you are right. Destiny plays its little games with us. It must have its way.” there are files from this time period in the DOD 2013 journey to D'zeron folder